


Пустыня 3.0

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, the doomed grey reylo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: продолжение к фикуПустыня 2.0





	Пустыня 3.0

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [kleolena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleolena/profile). Спасибо большое, что предложили отбетить этот текст!
> 
> Предупреждения:  
> 1 - АУ  
> 2 - рейтинг PG

— Поздравляю с победой! — зеленокожая, обворожительная девушка-твилек широко улыбается Рей. — Вы знали, что человек последний раз получал эту награду 13 лет назад, но автор так и не явился на вручение и с тех пор не издал ни одной книги?  
— Сегодня мне уже неоднократно это сообщили, — не очень любезно отвечает Рей, но журналистку это нисколько не смущает, и она весело продолжает:  
— Многие выпустят свои статьи именно под такими заголовками...  
Её прерывает появление Кайло Рена. Он кивает журналистке. Рей не знает, во что ей трудней поверить: в то, что час назад она получила одну из самых престижных наград в области литературы в Республике, или в то, что Кайло Рен действительно пришёл поддержать её и ведёт себя поразительно цивилизованно. И как будто ничего не было. Не было стола. Не было бесконечных правок по голонету и лично (но всегда в присутствии Фазмы) в его кабинете. Не было встреч, исключительно в присутствии адвоката, для внесения незначительных правок в контракт перед публикацией Пустыни. Не было наивной (изматывающей, глупой, стоящей ей практически всего гонорара за книгу) попытки отсудить права на рукопись. Безрезультатно.  
— Издатель Рен, — журналистка улыбается ему так, будто они знакомы вечность, — я первая? Я это запомню.  
— Мы рассчитываем на это, Мидда, — он сдержанно улыбается ей в ответ, и Рей кажется, что они говорят на другом языке. И она его не понимает.  
— Скажите, Рей, — Мидда быстро переключается с него на неё, очевидно, решив не терять драгоценное время, — что вы чувствуете, будучи первым человеком за последние 13 лет, удостоившимся премии Надежда Галактики?  
Но не успевает Рей открыть рта для ответа на вопрос, Мидда продолжает:  
— Удивительно, что премию получил человек, не так ли? Человеческая раса известна своей зашоренностью по отношению к проблемам других видов, своим превосходством, своим стремлением апроприирова…  
— Мидда, не всё, что написано, является политическим заявлением или покаянием, и роман Рей не об этом, — недовольно прерывает её бешеный поток обвинений Кайло, — и ты знаешь это. Не надо провокаций, а то будешь и первой, кого отсюда выкинут.  
— Но мистер Ре…  
— И давай ей время ответить на вопрос.  
Рей только сейчас понимает, зачем здесь собственно Кайло Рен, а Мидда, снова лучезарно улыбаясь, с совершенно невозмутимым видом произносит:  
— Прошу прощения, Рей, я не хотела никого задеть...

***

Когда в череде мини-интервью, больше похожих, по скромному мнению самой Рей, на помесь допроса и пытки с пристрастием, наступает небольшой перерыв, Кайло невозмутимо сообщает, что потребуется присутствие Рей на торжественном приёме в честь лауреатов премии. Сегодня вечером. И что Фазма “добыла ей шикарное платье”, и это была цитата.  
— Мое мнение не интересует? — больше по привычке огрызается Рей, она очень устала и просто хочет, чтобы день уже кончился. Или кончилась хотя бы пытка интервью.  
— По контракту ты должна присутствовать только на церемониях награждения и на интервью после. — Рей может поклясться, что всё происходящее напрягает Кайло Рена куда больше, чем её, и он с большим трудом не позволяет этому отражаться на своём лице, но ей его совсем не жаль. — Поэтому да, твоё мнение учитывается.  
— Невероят..  
— Но прежде, чем ты продолжишь, — перебивает он её, — как твой издатель, я советую подобные мероприятия к посещению. — И ещё более невероятно, но он даже решает продолжить: — Чем больше ты на виду, тем выгодней. Всем нам.  
— Ну разумеется, — саркастично замечает Рей, хотя это уже и так рекордно продолжительный их разговор за весь прошедший год без адвоката или Фазмы рядом. — Я и не собиралась отказываться, горизонтальные связи и всё такое.  
— Именно, — Кайло устало трёт лицо рукой, — и чтобы эти связи не стали совсем “горизонтальными”, мне придётся присутствовать тоже.  
— Возмути… — Рей практически давится яростным вдохом.  
— Эти последние, — Кайло указывает на дверь, явно стараясь сменить тему, — потом к Фазме поднимемся.  
К ним направляется парочка журналистов из “Шили сегодня” для очередного интервью. Она видит, как он морщится, глядя на них, и становится ясно, что они незнакомые. А каждому незнакомому журналисту Кайло приходится объяснять, что на вопросы здесь отвечает только Рей и только по роману и премии. И что НЕ надо спрашивать ни о чём его. Рей уже неоднократно замечала, что её издатель, его личная жизнь и его семья (Мистер Рен, скажите, когда вы в последний раз разговаривали с родителями? Кстати, мистер Рен, как вы относитесь к роману “Предательство во спасение” авторства Финна-2187, выпущенному издательством вашей матери и дяди? Мистер Рен, прокомментируйте, пожалуйста, речь вашей матери на конгрессе Демократического сопротивления? Мистер Рен, вашего отца в очередной раз задержали на контрабанде печатного материала на территории Хаттов, ваши комментарии?) интересуют журналистов гораздо больше, чем она сама, и её это полностью устраивало.

***

— Маз настаивает на эксклюзивном интервью прямо сейчас, — с порога встречает их Фазма, не давая вставить ни слова, — и Кайло, — Рей замечает, как внимательно Фазма смотрит на него перед тем, как продолжить, — она напоминает, что ты ей должен.  
Он молчит и спустя пару секунд тяжело вздыхает, но кивает в знак согласия.  
Рей, разумеется, слышала о Маз Канате, легенде Корусанта и всей Галактической республики. Она одновременно и хочет её увидеть, и боится.  
— Где она? — наконец спрашивает Кайло.  
— Тут, — слышится резкий голос, и из дверей появляется сама Маз Каната. Гроза литературной критики всей галактики.  
— Спрашивай, я не возражаю, — отвечает ей Кайло, направляясь в гостиную, — но учти, нас сейчас два часа без перерыва терзали всякие недоумки вопросами вида “А это действительно автобиографический роман?”, "Как вы относитесь к песку, после стольких лет жизни на песчаной планете? Вам его не хватает?" и “Если условия выживания на Джакку действительно настолько ужасны, то почему правительство ничего не делает? Не просит помощи у сената Республики или у соседних систем?”. Как будто она баллотируется в сенаторы и написала предвыборную программу на под названием “Как сделать Джакку лучше!”  
— Бен, дорогой, ты меня давно знаешь, — мирно отвечает Маз. По совместительству Маз ещё и давняя знакомая семейства Соло-Скайоукер, но в защиту Маз стоит сказать, этот факт никогда не оказывал влияния на её профессиональное мнение. Рей знает это, все знают это, и она до сих пор не понимает, зачем Кайло псевдоним, если все всё равно знают, что он Бен Соло.  
— Знаю, — подтверждает он, но по тону Рей не может понять, хорошо это или плохо. И ей кажется, что Маз как раз в курсе семейной Скайуокер-Соло-Органа драмы, но она никогда нигде не комментировала и не поднимала эту ему.  
Маз раскатисто смеется, дружелюбно кивает Рей и следует за ним.  
Рей, пользуясь случаем, быстро ловит за рукав Фазму:  
— Кайло говорил мне про торжественный приём...  
— Ооооо да, платье после интервью с Маз покажу, — Фазма ей подмигивает, — закачаешься. Обожаю вечеринки!  
Рей становится страшно, потому что предпочтения Фазмы в одежде диаметрально противоположны предпочтениям самой Рей. А “качаться” ей хочется меньше всего.

***

Номер огромный, дорогой, роскошный, и Рей ужасно неуютно. Слишком много пространства и непривычно много света. Последний год она провела в боксе на 2685 уровне Корусанта, где, как известно, солнца не бывает вообще, и после Джакку было очень трудно перестроиться. По песку она не скучала, а вот по солнечному свету очень.  
Рей с Фазмой располагаются рядом на диване, Маз в кресле напротив. Кайло буквально тонет в дальнем от Рей кресле, сжимая в руке бокал с чем-то явно высокоградусным.  
Маз достает голопроектор и устанавливает посередине столика. Будет прямое включение с трансляцией в голонете, запоздало понимает Рей, и к такому она точно не была готова. С тех пор как, она покинула Ниму, честно говоря, она уже ни к чему не была готова.  
— Здравствуйте, дорогие зрители портала Межгалактическое Слово, — Маз дежурно улыбается в камеру, — с вами Маз Каната, но сейчас я здесь не как литературный критик, а как поклонница таланта начинающей писательницы родом с Нимы и заслуженной победительницы в номинации Надежда галактики за роман Пустыня, — Маз делает жест рукой, указывая на... — Рей!  
— Здравствуй, Рей, — Маз улыбается ей так ободряюще, что, наверное, впервые за все сегодняшние интервью Рей искренне хочется улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Здравствуйте, Маз и зрители портала Межгалактическое Слово, — Рей неуверенно машет рукой, глядя в голопроектор.  
— У нас не так много времени, как мне бы того хотелось, поэтому, если позволите, сразу первый вопрос, — продолжает Маз. — Почему просто Рей? Ты ведь могла выбрать себе любое имя, любой псевдоним?  
— Ну, это та, кто я есть, я просто Рей, — она понимает, что необходимо отвечать на вопросы более развернуто, стараться заинтересовать зрителей. — Ну, эээ, понимаете, когда родители оставили меня, они оставили меня полностью, даже фамилию с собой забрали, — пытается пошутить она, но по гримасе на лице Фазмы и явному сочувствию, промелькнувшему в глазах Маз, Рей тут же понимает, что шутка не удалась, но зато Кайло засмеялся. Его она повеселила.  
— Мы решили, — вступает Фазма, спасая положение, — что само имя Рей, которое созвучно со словом Луч, говорит само за себя. Я всегда видела её и её работу, как Луч Света, Луч надежды, и ограничивать это фамилией или заменять выдуманным псевдонимом было бы излишним и даже пагубным, я бы сказала. Мы все были согласны, что РЕЙ это наилучший из вариантов.  
Рей усиленно кивает головой, лишь бы в дальнейшем больше не возвращаться к этой теме.  
— Это была Фазма, представитель Рен-паблишинг, издательства, подарившего вселенной роман Пустыня, — представляет Фазму зрителям Маз.  
— Простите, — Фазма сияет профессиональной улыбкой, — что не представилась сразу.  
— Рей, я абсолютно уверена, что большинство из наших зрителей читали роман и многим, как показал опрос на нашем портале, интересно следующее...  
Рей понимает, что предстоит долгое и обстоятельное интервью, и она рада, что проведет его не одна. Фазма очевидно готова взять на себя не только ответы относительно публикации, но и спасать положение, если потребуется, а судя по расслабленной позе Кайло, он не видит в Маз провокатора и угрозу. И Рей даже рада наконец-то поговорить о самом романе, а не о своей личной жизни, политических взглядах, экологическом кризисе и прочих далеких от литературы вещах.  
Когда интервью закончено, Маз берёт с Рей обещание, что она обязательно придёт к ней на еженедельную передачу “Кантина Маз” в ближайшее время и они продолжат свою увлекательную беседу. После чего Маз остаётся поговорить с Кайло, а Фазма подхватывает Рей и ведёт её в соседнюю комнату. Показывать платье.

***

— У нас есть где-то час перед торжественным приёмом, надо подготовиться, — и, действуя вопреки своим словам, Кайло тут же располагается на диване, ослабляет воротник и стягивает ботинки, закинув ноги на журнальный столик. И снова наполняет свой бокал. Если так пойдёт и дальше, то уже Рей придётся следить за его “горизонтальными” связями. Причём, вероятно, с диваном или полом.  
— Это в твоём понимании подготовка? — Рей кивает на бокал у него в руке.  
— Лучшая, — устало ухмыляется он, — рекомендую.  
— Спасибо, воздержусь, — Рей решает не развивать тему, в конце концов, ей же будет лучше, если он просто здесь заснёт. — Ты видел платье? — она плюхается на диван с другой стороны и тоже снимает ботинки. Платье сделало её глазам очень больно, вдобавок у неё гудела голова от бесконечных вопросов и ответов. Довольно откровенных ответов, о подавляющем большинстве которых она пожалеет завтра и, вероятно, будет жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Рей кривится от одной мысли. Маз была профессионалом своего дела, искусным интервьюером и умела расположить к себе собеседника. Рей не было стыдно за свои слова, но она была довольно закрытым человеком, и подобная публичность приносила ей только дискомфорт.  
— Угу, — Кайло снова прикладывается к бокалу. Лед звякает о стенки, и внезапно Рей тоже невыносимо хочется выпить.  
— Это катастрофа, — Рей закрывает лицо руками и глубоко вдыхает. — Вы это специально?  
В ответ Кайло только на удивление добродушно смеётся:  
— Фазма очень любит блестящие вещи, — тем не менее отвечает он, — так что ей это платье действительно безумно нравится, поэтому пощади её чувства и по возможности воздержись от комментариев.  
— Давал бы ты себе этот совет каждое утро перед выходом из дома, — не удерживается от очередной подколки Рей, — и вселенная была бы лучше.  
— Справедливо, — разводит руками Кайло, и лёд снова призывно звякает о стенки бокала.  
— Окей, плесни мне немного, — сдаётся Рей.  
Ей нравилась Фазма, она всегда хорошо к ней относилась, она единственная делала общение с Рен-паблишинг выносимым, с другой стороны, именно она потребовала внести постельные сцены в роман, из-за чего всё и полетело к сарлакку в пасть.  
И всё-таки Фазма ей нравилась, из-за чего Рей была вынуждена заключить:  
— Вот теперь это платье стало моим личным апокалипсисом.  
Кайло смеётся снова, протягивая Рей бокал, заполненный наполовину. Их пальцы на мгновение соприкасаются. Раньше бы Рей отдернулась как ошпаренная, но что-то изменилось, и сейчас прикосновение уже не показалось неуместным. Люди касаются друг друга постоянно, это нормально.  
— Там должно быть ещё одно платье. Посмотри в шкафу.  
Рей решает не оттягивать это сомнительное удовольствие на случай ещё одного сюрприза, состоящего из блёсток, латекса, пайеток, металлических вставок и серебряной органзы, но запасное платье оказалось на удивление нормальным, простым и лёгким, чёрным. Обыкновенное маленькое чёрное платье, только не облегающее, а свободное. Удобное.  
С трудом осознав подобную заботу о себе, Рей быстро переоделась, вернулась в гостиную и решилась задать вопрос, который терзал её всё время после интервью с Маз. Вопрос, на который внезапно вызвался ответить сам Кайло, чем поразил всех до глубины души.  
— Ты действительно хочешь издавать мою следующую книгу? — спрашивает она, ведь после всего, что было, дальнейшее сотрудничество казалось… как минимум, маловероятным.  
Ещё месяц назад она была в ужасе от перспективы вновь обивать пороги издательств, потому что была уверена — Кайло Рен больше никогда не возьмет у неё ни одной рукописи. После внезапной номинации на премию она была в шоке от количества посыпавшихся на неё предложений от разных издательств, десятки заманчивых и не очень предложений. Ей больше нечего бояться.  
— Надеюсь, ты дашь нам шанс, — пожимает плечами он, — почитаем черновик, обсудим детали контракта.  
Рей молча делает большой глоток, обжигая горло.  
— Кто тебе уже сделал предложение? - не унимается Кайло. - Скайуокеры? Первый порядок? Сёстры Ночи? Орбот и сыновья?  
— Все они и многие другие, я ещё не успела всё прочитать, — не было смысла отрицать, ведь кто лучше него знал, как устроена книжная индустрия.  
Ункар всегда говорил, зачем лететь на Корусант и продавать свою душу, если можно всё опубликовать в голонете, сидя на родной планете. Тепло, привычно, относительно безопасно. И неважно, что родная планета — пустынная дыра. Он никогда не понимал, что публикация в голонете не даст критики уровня Кайло Рена и Маз Канаты, не даст кредитов, не даст настоящего признания. Рей хотелось доказать, что она может, что она ничуть не хуже, чтобы родители пожалели, что бросили её, как мусор, в помоечной Ниме.  
— Скайуокеры никогда не дадут тебе продуктивной критики, только косметические правки, Первый Порядок задушит тебя сроками, но заманит очень большими деньгами, которые потом отнимет за несоблюдение сроков, ещё и должна останешься, — начинает методично перечислять недостатки своих конкурентов Кайло, — связи Сестёр тебе как человеку помогут примерно так же, как мои хатту, Орбот просто тупой и жадный.  
— Но ни один из них не домогался меня у стола...  
— Если в Порядке попадёшь к Сноуку, то тебя трахнут прямо на входе, причём в здание, — довольно горько усмехается Кайло. — Ты даже не представляешь, сколько таких историй мне довелось выслушать.  
— Ну и что, в таком случае, предлагаешь ты? — Рей действительно становится интересно. Она склонялась к Скайуокерам, их предложение было очень привлекательным. Даже щедрым. Подозрительно щедрым, на взгляд Рей.  
— Полгода на написание черновика.  
— Полгода мало, — тут же перебивает его Рей, вырванная из мыслей о Скайуокерах.  
— Ты уже работаешь над текстом, и давно, поэтому моё предложение — полгода на финальный черновик, на двухтомник полтора, 7% от продажи прав на экранизацию Пустыни, Рен-паблишинг получает эксклюзивные права на новый роман, заключаем предварительный контракт, после чтения черновика ещё раз обсуждаем гонорар и детали нового контракта. — Если Кайло и выпил, то сейчас это не ощущалось вообще никак. Деловой, собранный, расчётливый.  
— Что-нибудь ещё такое же потрясающе завлекательное? — Рей понимает, что тут не о чем даже думать. Его предложение ничто по сравнению со Скайуокер-принт-хаус. Они пообещали выплачивать ей, пусть совсем небольшое, но ежемесячное пособие для того, чтобы она могла работать только над романом. Проживание в коммуне на Ач-То. Год на черновик. Обучение, лекции, семинары под руководством самого Люка Скайуокера.  
— Ну и я всегда могу оказать тебе необходимую “консультацию” персонально...  
— Ты серьёзно? — Будь Рей сильнее, она бы от гнева уже раздавила бокал у себя в руке. — Я не понимаю тебя. Это шутка такая или тебе издеваться нрави...  
— Твоя куртка всё ещё у меня. — Он смотрит ей прямо в глаза, и Рей глотает все слова, все обвинения, что рвались наружу.  
Настало самое время встать и уйти.  
— Пришли своё предложение по почте. — Она резко допивает всё, что оставалось в бокале, обжигая себе горло, и встаёт, громко стукнув бокалом о столик. — Мы рассмотрим его вместе с остальными.  
Но Кайло решает, что разговор не окончен.  
— Кто мы? — отрывисто спрашивает он, — ты и твой пустой карман?  
Рей только глубоко вздыхает и молчит. Она рада, что Кайло Рен напомнил ей, какой он на самом деле, под всем этим приличным костюмом и нормальным поведением. Сегодня он просто защищал свой актив, говорит она себе и ...  
— Денежная премия мизерная, насколько тебе хватит? — продолжает он, догоняя Рей у двери, даже не поленившись встать. — На месяц? На три, если вернёшься в Ниму?  
— Да какое тебе дело? — не выдерживает Рей и резко поворачивается обратно, почти врезавшись в Кайло — темнело поразительно быстро и сейчас она была этому даже рада, ей бы не хотелось видеть его так близко. — Так мило, что ты переживаешь за меня, но поверь, не стоит. Скайуокеры сделали предложение, от которого в здравом уме никто не откажется.  
— Ну конечно, — зло выплёвывает он и глубоко вдыхает, явно стараясь взять себя в руки. — Что эти два… эта старая др… Скайуокеры предложили тебе?  
— Не твоё дело, — цедит Рей, чувствуя его агрессию к потенциальным новым издателям.  
— Хорошо, ладно, — Кайло явно с усилием пытается взять себя в руки. — Просто скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, мы сядем и обсудим это. — Кайло с трудом переключается со Скайуокеров обратно на Рей. Ему явно некомфортно, они слишком близко, но никто из них не собирается отступать. А это плохая позиция для мирных переговоров.  
— Ничего, — и, тут же противореча самой себе, продолжает: — Я хочу, чтобы ты замолчал. Чтобы сегодня кончилось и вместе с этим кончилось всё, что нас связывает.  
— Ты ничуть не изменилась, — она чувствует злость в его голосе, — всё так же боишься и убегаешь!  
— Это бесполезный разговор, — она снова разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
— Просто рассмотри наше предложение, — почти сдаётся Кайло, — безотносительно моей персоны и нашей совместной истории. Это в твоих же интересах.  
— В моих? — Рей, неожиданно сама для себя, решает прекратить избегать огромного банту в комнате. — Ладно, допустим, я соглашусь, — она разворачивается лицом к нему, — ЭТО, — она указывает на нечто между ними, — никуда не денется.  
Ответом ей был только резкий вдох:  
— Сегодня вполне доказало, что мы можем общаться профессионально.  
— Можем?! — Рей неверяще оглядывается по сторонам, как бы призывая невидимых свидетелей.  
— Я предлагаю тебе нормальный вариант, — Кайло явно на взводе, в противном случае, никогда бы не продолжил так: — Нет, лучший вариант, что я когда-либо кому-либо предлагал, а другие тебя просто сожрут!  
— Вот опять! — Рей снова вскипает, он никогда не перестанет напоминать ей о том, что у него больше опыта, больше знаний, больше всего. — А то я такая дурочка и пуританка, что любой может этим воспользоваться, — она пытается как можно больнее ткнуть пальцем ему в грудь на слове любой.  
В этот раз Кайло перехватывает её руку. Сразу становится тихо-тихо, только дыхание слышно. И сердце у неё начинает биться где-то в горле.  
— Насколько профессионально это, — говорит Рей, — по твоей шкале профессиональности от 0 до 10?  
— Рей...  
— Что Рей? Тебе это надо? На протяжении следующих двух лет? - Рей устала, она бесконечно устала за этот год. - Знаешь, нереализованное сексуальное напряжение только в романах и в кино — это здорово, это развивает сюжет, нравится зрителям, а в жизни это бесконечный кошмар. Иногда мне кажется, что я схожу с ума!  
— Я знаю, — только и говорит он.  
— Ты знаешь? Ты знаешь?! — Рей пытается вырвать свою руку. — Да пошёл ты.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты оценила все предложения адекватно, — тихо, куда-то ей в макушку произносит Кайло. — Не хочешь общаться со мной — не надо, всегда есть Фазма.  
— У тебя уже есть мой ответ, это всё, Кайло. Отпусти.  
И он отпускает. Вот она, долгожданная свобода. Всё высказано, все обязательства исполнены. Наверно, Рей должна радоваться. Должна успокоиться. Только этого не происходит. Рей, пусть и спустя время, прекрасно понимает, что он действительно сделал её роман лучше, и эта премия и его тоже.

***

Торжественный приём проходит странно, точней, будто проходит мимо Рей. Все дежурные и искренние поздравления, все желанные знакомства и горизонтальные связи. Всё проходит мимо, не касаясь. И её это даже не волнует.  
А волнует другое, что, вопреки обещаниям Кайло следить за её поведением, на торжественном приёме она его не видит. Зато Рей видит Фазма и, судя по выражению её лица, она совершенно не одобряет её выбор, сделанный в пользу маленького чёрного платья, а не серебряного взрыва.  
После очередного дежурного обмена любезностями с очередным издателем, Рей решает вернуться в номер.

***

— Что-то забыла? - он так и сидит в темноте, с бокалом, но Рей практически не видит его. Она думала, что раз его не было на приёме, Кайло покинул отель сразу после окончания разговора с ней, но она ошиблась. Сейчас или никогда, думает Рей и решается.  
— Да, — она включает свет, заставляя Кайло недовольно сощуриться. — Мою куртку.  
Она видит, как от удивления он на мгновение теряет дар речи, но быстро берёт себя в руки:  
— Она не здесь.  
— Это радует. — Рей, кажется, снова обретает власть над своей жизнью, довольно иррациональное чувство, учитывая все обстоятельства. — Было бы очень стрёмно, если бы ты везде таскал её за собой.  
— Теперь шутишь ты?  
— Где она?  
— Там же, где ты её оставила, — он явно пытается понять, к чему всё это, но Рей и сама толком не может объяснить.  
— Поехали.  
К огромному удивлению Рей, она не встречает никакого сопротивления. Кайло Рен встаёт, обувается, надевает пиджак и идёт за ней.

***

Когда он передаёт ей куртку, Рей чувствует себя очень странно. Она тут же надевает старую кожанку, будто пытается вернуться в прошлое, влезть в старую кожу, но вернуться к прежней себе оказывается не так просто, как надеть куртку.  
— Это всё? — спрашивает Кайло, и Рей прекрасно понимает, что он спрашивает вовсе не о куртке.  
Он стоит, прислонившись к своему злополучному столу, и вовсе не выглядит пугающим. Скорей ужасно усталым. Рей давно поняла, что боялась она вовсе не его, а скорей себя. И бегала от себя. Следуя принципу: оставить всех, чтобы больше никто никогда не смог оставить её. Поняла давно, но приняла, что жить так больше не может и не хочет, только сейчас.  
— Нет, — она неуверенно подходит ближе к нему. — Наверно.  
— Нет? — Кайло недоверчиво смотрит ей в глаза. Он удивлен.  
— Возможно, — она неуверенно улыбается ему, чем явно удивляет его ещё больше, — мне всё же понадобится персональная “консультация”. — Рей подходит к нему близко-близко, приподнимается на носочки и быстро, чтобы не передумать, прижимается своими губами к его. Это даже поцелуем назвать трудно, трёхлетки в песочнице так целуются, ей становится невыносимо неловко и она тут же пытается отстраниться, но ей не удаётся.  
Кайло обнимает её, крепко прижимая к себе:  
— Тебе нужна консультация даже в таком простом деле?  
— Ой, заткнись, — Рей прячет покрасневшее лицо у него на груди, но он отстраняется. Берет её за подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову и посмотреть на него. Она видит, как он облизывает губы и говорит:  
— Приступим.


End file.
